Little Gentleman
by A. Windsor
Summary: Zeq!verse. "What a gentleman! Who taught you how to treat a lady so nicely, mi amor?"  November 2015


Title: Little Gentleman

Author: A. Windsor

Pairing/Characters: Callie/Arizona

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. My one semester of law school could allow me to legalese this a little more, but it also tells me it's pretty useless. So please don't sue; it's not mine, I'm just playing!

Series: Zeq!verse.

Summary: "What a gentleman! Who taught you how to treat a lady so nicely, mi amor?" [November 2015]

Author's Note: Is there a plot? Not really. Just a few (ultimately pretty important) days in the life of Callie, Arizona, and 'd by the wonderful, snarky roughian. Thanks, you weirdy reindeer.

* * *

><p>Callie's already half an hour late by the time she arrives at the restaurant, so it's no surprise that they've already ordered. She figures she can be a little later if it means she gets to spy on the adorable scene in front of her.<p>

Although her father had been shocked and upset and more than a little confused when he first heard she was pregnant, he has taken to the role of abuelito with abandon. Ezequiel is the light of his world and has brought out a gentler, goofier side of Carlos than his daughter could've ever imagined.

A side that he is currently putting on display, much to the utter delight of his dining companions.

Carlos Torres, a man who could make even the bravest of people quake in their boots, currently has two straws tucked into his mouth in a surprisingly animated impersonation of a walrus that has four-year-old Zeq in an absolutely adorable giggle fit, his hands brought up to his red little lips to smother the noise, tears in warm brown eyes.

Just as adorable is Callie's bride-to-be. Arizona has an arm around the back of Zeq's chair. Her head is tipped back in a loud laugh and those bright blue eyes twinkle with amusement. Her hair is in loose waves around her shoulders, a style that usually prompts this exchange:

"_Momma, your hair looks pretty."_

"_Oh my goodness, we have to watch that Sloan charm!"_

Callie doesn't think Arizona will ever understand that their charming son is not a product of biology but of emulation of his beloved momma.

The trio at the table is soon re-joined by their fourth, and Callie can see the pride in her father's eyes as Zeq scrambles to his feet and struggles to pull out his abuelita's chair for her. As Luisa sits, Zeq then throws all of his (very slight) weight into pushing it in for her.

As she starts to approach the table, Callie hears her mother coo:

"What a gentleman! Who taught you how to treat a lady so nicely, mi amor?"

"Su padre no lo hizo por cierto," Carlos says quickly to his wife, not without disdain. [His father certainly didn't do it.]

Arizona and Ezequiel are oblivious to Carlos's snarky little commentary on Mark, though despite all the progress they've made, Callie's pretty sure Arizona would agree with that one.

"Momma taught me, Abuelita," Zeq answers.

Carlos nods approvingly at his soon-to-be daughter-in-law. After a very brief phase where he wanted to get a shotgun and force Mark Sloan to marry his daughter, Carlos turned his attention to believing that Arizona Robbins could do no wrong. He was livid with Mark and thoroughly disappointed in his Calliope, but when Arizona declared to him that she was staying and one-hundred-percent in, he immediately forgave her for any past discretions (namely, leaving his daughter in an airport). He just hugged her and mumbled something about "good man in a storm", which sparked a very interesting conversation between the two women.

Callie finally gets close enough for Zeq to notice her, and he greets her with an effusive "Mami!" as he leaves his grandmother's side to wrap her up in a big hug.

"You're late," Carlos scolds, his sternness giving way to a smile as he rises to embrace his daughter.

"Sorry, Daddy. Work was crazy. Did you order for me, m'ijo?" Callie directs to her son as he disentangles himself to avoid being squished between his madre and abuelito.

"Momma ordered s'ghetti for you," Zeq informs, ducking out of the way as his abuelita stands and makes a bee line for her daughter.

Luisa smacks a big kiss on Callie's cheek and gives her a quick squeeze before reaching immediately for her left hand.

"Let me see! I've only ever seen it in pictures and video, and Dios mio, it's gorgeous!" Luisa gushes, taking in the diamond that adorns Callie's left ring finger, jerking the hand in question back and forth to further examine the engagement ring.

"Why do girls always wanna see Mami's hand?" Zeq looks up and asks his grandfather.

"Because your mothers are getting married, m'ijo."

Zeq nods solemnly. This explanation has been provided for many of the various odd things that his moms have been doing recently, and though he's still not quite sure what exactly that means, he readily accepts the excuse.

"Arizona, you have excellent taste," Luisa looks over her shoulder to praise the still-seated blonde.

"Thanks, Luisa."

They all begin to retake their seats as Callie leans down to kiss Arizona's cheek in greeting and whispers:

"In rings _and_ wives."

Arizona grins and pinches at Callie's hip as she moves to sit in the table's fifth chair.

"Wait!" Zeq exclaims, still pushing in his grandmother's chair.

"You just had to teach him this," Callie rolls her eyes at her fiancée and patiently awaits their little gentleman.

"I see no down side to good manners," Arizona counters.

"Outdated, vaguely sexist manners," Callie ripostes, her smile revealing the playfulness of her argument.

"It's okay, EZ," Arizona calls to their son, standing. "I've got Mami."

Zeq nods and retakes his seat. That is certainly an acceptable alternative in the young boy's mind.

"Why thank you."

Arizona shrugs playfully, letting her hand brush down Callie's arm as she pushes in the chair.

"Gotta keep my fiancée happy, so she'll actually go through with it."

Callie still gets a little thrill at that word and unconsciously spins the ring on her left finger.

"That smile means you're thinking of how much you can milk that in your favor," Arizona accuses softly as she sits back down.

"You opened yourself up to that."

"True."

"Arizona?" she calls quietly, before they can get sucked into wedding planning with Luisa and Carlos.

"Hmm?" Arizona turns her head, brushing a blonde curl behind her ear.

"There's no way I'm not going through with it."

* * *

><p>"Daddy!"<p>

Mark beams at the running hug his son greets him with, though he looks more apprehensively to Zeq's abuelito as he hauls the boy up into his arms.

"Hey, what's up, little man?" Mark takes a moment to greet Ezequiel with the full effect of his excitement to see him before turning to Carlos. "Mr. Torres."

Zeq in one arm, he extends the other hand to Callie's father, hoping that the presence of his son will forestall any violence. He used to think that Carlos would calm down a little once the initial shock wore off, and even warm to the man who made the very existence of his beloved grandson possible.

Not so much.

Carlos made it clear and continues to make it clear that he is among the not insignificant number of people who believe that Zeq would be just as well off with Arizona Robbins as his only other parent. If not better off. He seems to tolerate Mark's presence only because Callie and Arizona do.

"Mark," Carlos nods, his terrifyingly firm handshake still in effect. "The ladies have gone to look at flowers and venues and other such things, so Ezequiel suggested we come see if you were around for a visit. To have, I believe he called it, 'boy time'?"

"Yeah! Boy time!" Zeq grins.

"Oh, yeah, well, come in," Mark says nervously, opening the door to allow Carlos entrance and setting Zeq back down on the floor. "I've got the Huskies game on now. Second quarter. Do you like football, Mr. Torres?"

Carlos nods, surveying the apartment where his grandson spends a portion of his time. Zeq runs immediately and throws himself down on the couch with a bounce.

"What's the score, Daddy? Where's Aunt Lexie?"

"Just turned the game on, so we'll have to wait 'til after the commercial. And Aunt Lexie's working."

"Mami says this week we get to watch football on Thursday, too."

"That's right. Because it's Thanksgiving," Mark confirms. "Can I, uh, get you anything, Mr. Torres?"

"A beer would be lovely, thank you."

"Oh, and Daddy," Zeq says, quickly divesting himself of his shoes so that he can sit cross-legged on the couch.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Grampa is coming, too. Tomorrow. So we can _all_ watch together."

"Yes, we can. While your mothers and grandmothers do all the hard work," Carlos tells the boy.

"What work, Abuelito?"

"Cooking."

"Oh! Not Momma," Zeq shakes his head.

Mark laughs, and Carlos cracks his first smile of the afternoon, setting Zeq's father a little more at ease. With Ezequiel here, Carlos isn't going to kill him.

"No, not your mother, probably not."

"They let her help," Mark promises. "It's nice of them. Gotta watch out for Aunt Lexie, though. Once she cut off her finger before Thanksgiving."

"Really?" Zeq asks, enthralled, as Mark hands a beer to Carlos.

"That does sound like quite the interesting story."

"It's when Sloane was visiting-"

"Sloane's my half-sister, Abuelito. But she's _old_."

"Hey, can I tell my story, please?" Mark asks playfully, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Oh yes. Sorry, Daddy."

"So, Aunt Lexie is cutting vegetables, and..."

* * *

><p>The next day, Sunday, Arizona and her EZ go to the airport to pick up Gramma and Grampa Robbins. EZ insists on buying an overpriced bouquet of seasonal flowers for his Gramma.<p>

"When we pick up Mami, we bring flowers," he reasons as they stand at the airport florist, waited on by a nice young girl who is totally charmed by the little flirt.

"Oh, so this is your... babysitter?" she asks warmly, just a little confused.

"No," Zeq laughs. "She's my Momma."

The poor girl looks mortified at her assumption.

"I'm so sorry," she quickly apologizes to Arizona.

Though it does always just bother her a little bit, Arizona opens her mouth to brush off her apology. She's cut off by EZ.

"Why?" he asks easily as he finds the bouquet he wants.

Arizona couldn't have said it better herself.

"This one, please, Momma."

She smiles at the girl and hands over enough cash to cover her son's choice. He has excellent taste in flowers, much like in jewelry. She realizes she hasn't bought either without his approval in a long time (with the exception of the ring and flowers she surprised his madre with at the playground not so very long ago).

"Gramma will love them, EZ," she assures as they wait at Arrivals, EZ fidgeting with the bouquet in his hand. He nods and takes her hand easily, fitting perfectly against her palm.

"Why do we bring flowers, Momma?"

"It's a nice thing to do."

"So why do _you_ only remember when we pick up Mami?"

"Because Mami doesn't like airports, and it's Momma's fault."

Zeq ponders that one, dark little brow scrunched together in thought, and her free hand comes forward to soothe it.

"Don't worry about it, EZ. Mami deserves all the flowers."

He nods, and Arizona smiles. Mami hates airports, true, but without the disaster at Sea-Tac five years ago, Zeq wouldn't exist. They would probably have different kids, by now, true, but none of them would be her EZ.

When his grandparents come into view, Zeq drops her hand and sprints towards them. They drop their carry-on luggage to prepare, blocking the way of some travelers. Once it becomes apparent that this is a grandparent/grandchild reunion, though, the grumbling ceases and people just walk around.

Zeq presents the flowers to an absolutely beaming Barbara Robbins and then throws his arms around her. She squeezes him tight.

"My EZ, you're so handsome," Gramma gushes, hands on his pudgy little cheeks. "I've missed you times a million."

"You, too, Gramma," Zeq grins.

"Hey there, soldier," Colonel Daniel Robbins, USMC (ret.), greets, hauling the boy up and into his arms with a monstrous bear hug that produces unstoppable giggles from his grandson.

"Hi, Grampa," EZ says when he finally regains his breath.

"Did you bring my girl flowers?"

"Yessir."

"Hmm, are you trying to steal her from me?"

"Yessir," Zeq repeats, eyes twinkling.

"Please, don't," Daniel stage-whispers. "You'll win."

"Where is your momma, EZ?" Barbara asks, searching the crowd.

"Yes, where is that momma of yours?" Daniel muses, looking for his beloved daughter. He finals spots her pushing her way through and smiles. "Arizona."

"Hey, Dad. Mom."

"I found 'em, Momma!"

"You did! Good job."

Arizona hugs her parents warmly and grabs her mom's carry-on.

"Let's get to baggage claim before security removes us."

"Gramma," Zeq calls from Daniel's arms.

"Yes, darling?"

"Did you know my moms are getting married?"

Barbara laughs.

"I did."

Arizona rolls her eyes.

"He's been telling everyone."

"Rightfully so. It's exciting news," Daniel says.

"Took you long enough," Barbara comments.

"Thanks, Mom," Arizona sighs, grinning at her mother's predictability as they get to the luggage carrousel to wait for suitcases, almost certainly full of way too many toys for Ezequiel.

"Grampa," EZ continues to talk. "On Wednesday, I'm going to be a turkey."

"Does that mean we get to eat you on Thursday?"

Zeq gasps, and his mother and grandmother laugh.

"No, Grampa, no!"

* * *

><p>Monday morning, Arizona and Callie wake early to a surprisingly quiet house full of guests and use their peace to discuss the many and sundry wedding ideas their mothers have been (and will continue to be) bombarding them with.<p>

"June feels so cliche. And so far away."

"I don't want to get rained on on our wedding day. It'll clash with all of my mother's sunflowers," Callie counters.

"And my mom's dream of outdoors," Arizona sighs.

"But it's so far away..." Callie whines.

The door clicks open.

"Good morning, Ezequiel," Callie calls as their son does a running dive onto the bed.

"Morning," the boy returns, muffled, from his position half underneath Arizona.

Arizona turns over and wrestles the boy out from under her. She drops him onto the mattress and commences an epic tickle attack.

Watching them engaged in their battle of giggles, Callie has an epiphany.

"I don't want to wait. I don't want to wait at all."

"Hmm?" Arizona asks, half distracted by the giggling boy in her arms.

"Let's do it today. Get married today. Our parents are here, and we were gonna keep Zeq out of preschool anyway, and... Marry me today, Arizona? I don't want to wait another second."

"You mean..."

"I'll race you to the courthouse," Callie laughs, eyes wet with the force of how much she wants it all, right now.

Arizona opens her mouth to respond, stunned. The fish out of water look slowly fades into her patented super magic smile.

"Really? No poofy dress or overpriced flower arrangements? Chicken or fish?"

"No way. You, me, Ezequiel. And I guess our parents, because we need adult witnesses and they would pitch a fit if they weren't there. Before the day is over, I want it to be legal. Please?"

"Oh god, of course! As long as you're sure."

"I'm so freaking sure."

"'Freaking'," Zeq giggles.

"Don't repeat that," Arizona admonishes with a maternal cluck.

She lifts the boy up and deposits him on the ground, eyes never leaving Callie's.

"Go wake up your grandparents. Tell them the wedding is today, so they better get dressed nicely."

"Oh, _man_. Does that mean I've gotta wear a tie?" Zeq complains as he hurries out the door.

"Yes," his moms say in unison, still grinning at each other.

"By the time we go to sleep tonight, you're going to be my wife," Arizona marvels.

"I'm already your wife, but it will be official, yes," Callie beams.

Arizona grabs a handful of Callie's pajama top and pulls her forward, pouring all her excitement into a heated kiss.

"Crap," Arizona says, pulling away what seems like an eternity later.

Callie pouts, her hand already up Arizona's tank top.

"What? We've got like ten minutes, max, before they figure out he's not joking."

"We're going to spend our wedding night down the hall from our parents and our four-year-old."

Callie makes a face.

"I'll call the Archfield. The grandparents can babysit. They're here to see him anyway. We can take a longer honeymoon later."

That settled, Callie returns to the task at hand. She successfully regains the full, wonderful attention of her fiancée and her super magic lips (good for much more than smiling) for approximately three minutes before Arizona pulls away again.

"What?" Callie groans.

"Our moms are going to kill us."

Callie sighs.

"_Whatever_. I just want the piece of paper. They can throw whatever party they want later. Besides, we'll distract them with Zeq. He's very charming." She pokes at Arizona's hip. "Gets it from his momma."

"Calliope! Please tell me he's joking," Luisa's voice yells from down the hall.

Callie presses one more, nowhere near chaste kiss to Arizona's lips as she reluctantly removes her hand.

"No, Abuelita! They said I gotta wear a tie! That's not funny!"

Arizona lets out a loud laugh. Callie grins sloppily at her beloved goof.

"I adore you," she swears as the firing squad stomps down the hall.

"Me too," Arizona smiles. "If we make it out of this bedroom alive, you're gonna be stuck with me forever."

Callie sighs: "Finally."

* * *

><p>el fin<p>

Author's Note 2: For the purposes of this fic, it's legal. :P The other 'verse took all the political out of me. _About Time_ and _Formality_ address the fictional legalization process.


End file.
